Three plus One
by adventuremaker16
Summary: After a movie night, Chloe somehow became a Bear! Can the bears and Chloe find out why she changed and how to change her back: in the meantime, confront her in this unBEARable situation? It all points to a viral video war with a certain rude marmoset and his "partner in crime". (cover belongs to Lilly-Bun-Bun)
1. 1: Rude Awakening

Three plus One

By Adventuremaker16

(with ideas by Evil-Ekat and Lilly-Bun-Bun)

(Cover by Lilly-Bun-Bun)

* * *

Chapter 1: Rude awakening

(I only own the story idea, not everything else)

(Grizz POV)

I was waking up, like I usually did. Then, my head started to ache a bit. I quickly remembered what happened last night.

 _It was movie night. Pan-Pan, Ice Bear, Chole, and I all sat down, prepared for our usual movie marathon. Tonight's movie was Puldi Magi Madoka Magica part 1: Beginnings. It was really cute at first, but then it went south from there and we were all hooked. We then agreed to meet again tomorrow night for part 2._

"Oh yea, so that's what happened." I laughed.

I walked to the bathroom and started to brush my fur. I heard someone knock at the door.

"Ice Bear made breakfast." Ice Bear said.

"Come on out before we eat it all!" Panda added,

"You better save some for me." I quickly replied.

Brushed my fur and my teeth with a toothbrush in my rush to get to the kitchen. A few minutes had passed. Once my fur was in it's usual style, I walked to the kitchen to see Panda and Ice Bear eating their breakfast. I hastily took my seat and began eating. After a few bites, I looked over at Panda and said;

"Weren't we doing something today?"

Panda was already on his phone. He didn't look up as he replied."We need to go out to get some food, then..."

His phone started to ring.

"Hold on, it's Chloe. Hey Chloe, is something the matter?"

* * *

(10 minutes ago at Chloe's place, Chloe POV)

"I don't know how to react about this. I'm a bear, A BEAR!"

I was busy pacing around the first floor of my house. On all fours. Luckily, my parents are on vacation for the summer and they trusted me enough to stay home alone. They would freak out if they saw what happened to me otherwise.

"I went to bed last night, like normal after the movie night, and now I'm a bear. How could have I changed overnight?!"

I adjusted my glasses as I saw myself in the mirror. My fur is the same color as my usual hoodie. My normal, short hair style is now incorporated into my fur pattern. I'm still wearing my glasses and my backpack still fits me perfectly. If I have to guess, I'm a few inches taller then my human form, but a lot heavier then it as well.

"I better break the news to the bears."

So I took out my phone and dialed Panda's number (it's really hard to do without thumbs.) After 3 rings, Panda picked up.

"Hey Chloe, is something the matter?"

"Uh, everything's good, Pan-Pan. Do you mind if I come over for a bit?"

He thought about it and said;

"Sure, you can come over around 9:30."

I looked at the clock. It's only just turned 8:55. I then told him;

"Sure, I'm on my way. And I have a bit of a surprise for you guys."

"More Gummy Wasabi?" He excitedly asked.

There was some stirring in the background.

"Ice Bear demands gummy wasabi."

"Get me some too!" Grizz added.

"Give back my phone!"

I laughed at the three reactions.

"You three are going to have to wait till I come over with it."

"Alright, talk to you when you get here."

"Bye, Pan-Pan."

I hung up the phone and walked out the door on my hind legs. 'Well, I wonder what they think of me' I thought to my self. I then walked passed a tall, slender woman with some curves, and a box shaped Afro. She also had mirror shades on, also has a weird outfit that was black and a red-black color and a gem on each of her palms and she was a dark red color as her skin. I herd her say "That is one strange looking bear" in a calm, almost British accent.

(35 minutes later.)

I was on all 4's as I approtched there cave. I then stood up and knocked at the door.

(Panda POV)

"I got it, I got it." I yelled towards my brothers when someone was knocking at the door. When I opened the door, I saw a dark grey female bear, smaller then me at the doorstep with a yellow backpack and glasses. I could have sworn they look familiar. "Can I help you, miss..." She then looked at me and said "Panda, you know it's me, right?" I then look at her again and thought about it. "Have we met before?" She then sighed and pulled out the best treat ever made: Honey Gummy Wasabi. Then it all clicked together. "Chloe?!" I yelled in shock. She smiled and said "took you long enough. It's sad that you know me by Candy Insted of my noticeable traits." As she pointed towards her glasses and backpack. "I smell Gummy Wasabi, where is it?" "Ice Bear calls first dibs." I herd my brothers call out as they headed towards the door to meet bear Chloe. "Ice Bear sees a new bear. Must be a relative" Ice Bear said. Chloe then took out 3 packs of Gummy Wasabi from her backpack and they all knew who she was.

(Read and Review, please)


	2. 2: Family Sticks: The Plot Thickens

Three plus One

By Adventuremaker16

(with ideas by Evil-Ekat and Lilly-Bun-Bun)

(Cover by Lilly-Bun-Bun)

* * *

Chapter 2: Family Sticks Together/ The Plot Thickens

(3rd person POV)

Chloe was on the couch, being confronted by the bears about what happened. "...And when I woke up this morning, I was like this. I don't know what everyone will think of me." She said with a bit of sadness in her voice, until a white paw was placed on her head gently. "Ice Bear will accept you." She smiled and then a black paw was placed on her head as well. "Your physical form may have changed, but its about the personality that makes you, you." Said Panda as he was helping her out. Then a brown paw was placed on both of the other paws and Grizz said "Besides, we don't diss people based on appearance. We don't roll that way, especially to our best friend." She was on the verge of tears as she hugged them. "Thank you, you've always been there for me these past few months. Your like the brothers I never had." Ice bear smiled a bit as he said "Ice Bear accepts you as a sister."

Panda broke up the Hug by saying "We need to go to the market, remember?" "Ice Bear never forgets" Chloe felt bad about holding them up. "Maybe I can come with you guys." Grizz Smiled and pulled her into a side hug, saying "Of course you can, and were going to get so many free samples there." They walked out the door and Grizz said "You want top shelf on the stack." Chloe said "Of course, I never got a chance to ask that.' She climbed on to his back as Grizz jumped on Panda's back and he jumped on Ice Bear's back. "Ice Bear needs to adjust the added weight to the stack." They soon went to the market to get there groceries.

* * *

(meanwhile)

"Remind me not to work with other animals again. My videos are to feature me and ME ALONE!" Said a certain light grey koala as he's exiting the stage set. "And get that rat out of here. I don't want it here wearing that ugly little chef's hat and I don't care if he's from France, just get him out of here."

Nom Nom soon walked into his own private room, where he sat down as he tried to relaxed. "I had the worst day so far. I had to do another video with another guest animal. It was pure horrendous, its not like you could ever understand." Then a tall figure walked behind him and spoke in a feminine voice "I really don't get these humans and there obsession with cute little animals, but as long as I'm hidden, I will do whatever it takes to get away from those clods." Nom Nom, not looking up, replied "I forgot your not from around here and don't know anything of the internet, but we seem to think on the level."

She replied In her serious tone of voice "After all, you even told me to make one human onto a shapeshifter with the last animal they touched, and it worked like a charm. Now they will see this child as a disgrace towards humans and bears alike and the only way to change back is to think of being that form, thus making bears less cute and your kind more cuter then you can ever imagine." Nom Nom took a sip of his drink he had and said "And this will get me so many views and followers that I will even pay for my own TV show, then my own Chanel, until I'm richer then Bill Gates." "And I can finally escape this retched rock and report back to my superior." Nom Nom placed his cup down and said "I never got your name, since I have been so busy and all." She simply stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself to be light green humanoid with a green, black and dark green outfit with a yellow diamond on the front of the outfit. Her hair was a yellow green triangle shapped hairdo with a green visor over her eyes with a green gem on her forehead. The weirdest thing about her was that her yellow green fingers were floating off of her palms. "I simply go by my gem name: Peridot." She said with a smile on her face.

(Garnet will make 1 more appearance and Peridot will make 5 more appearances, but will not be the main focus of the story. I just wanted something to get the readers hooked on. Read and Review and virtual cookie to whoever spots the Patton Oswald reference in the fanfic.)


	3. Chapter 3: Panda's date and A new arc

Three plus One

By Adventuremaker16

(with ideas by Evil-Ekat and Lilly-Bun-Bun)

(Cover by Lilly-Bun-Bun)

* * *

Chapter 3: Panda's Date

(I decided to rewrite some of the episodes and expect some brother/sister bonding in those chapters.)

(3rd person POV)

The 4 were walking around the outdoor market, and they were carrying bags of food with them, while they were getting as many free samples as possible. "Hey, guys? Don't you think we had enough free samples for one day?" Panda asked his brothers and sister as Ice Bear was holding 4 sticks of samples, Grizz with a mouthful of samples with the sticks sticking out of his mouth, and Chloe with samples stuck to her claws, some in her mouth and some in her backpack. Grizz spat the sticks out and said "Not a chance, bro. We still need to try out those stands first." as he's pointing to the ice cream stands. "Ice Bear calls dibs on vanilla ice cream." Ice bear called out as he walks towards it. "wait for me." Chloe shouted as she followed him.

(Chloe's POV)

I was in the middle of ordering my ice cream when I saw Panda having a allergic reaction. I ran over as fast as I can and saw some lady running towards him, pulled out an epi-pen and stabbed him with it, thus stopping the reaction. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked him. Panda was dazed out, either from recovering from shock or from her beauty. "Thank you so much..." Grizz started "Lucy's Produce?" She was a bit confused but saw that he read her logo on her apron. "Oh, yea. The Name's Lucy, and you bears are..." Lucy asked Grizz. "The name's Grizz, The one you saved is Panda, Ice Bear is over there taking more samples, and this here is our youngest sister, Chloe." I smiled and waved, saying. "Thanks for saving my Brother's life." "Oh, no problem. My Little brother has peanut allergies, so I always carry an epi-pen with me, just in case." she replied. I then thought 'Technically, that isn't a lie. We may not have been related by blood, but I know that the guys are my real brothers, even if we met a few months ago.' Lucy then asked us if we were busy because she wanted us to hang out. I said "Sure, if you want to."

Then the day ended up being fun: We skipped a few rocks, went on a picnic, went to the park. We even saw a weird helicopter in the fields. But for some reason, Panda looked a bit down. Maybe it was because he was being overshadowed by Grizz and Ice Bear. Well, tonight, I will convince Lucy to go out alone with Panda for dinner. I think Grizz's thinking is starting to rub on me.

* * *

(Peridot's POV)

From the sky, I was spying on that human child-turned-bear and her bear companions from the sky, but the plan backfired big time. "How can this be: They should have seen her as a freak, but instead both humans and Bears still like her? This is bad, really bad." I panicked but then remembered "At least she doesn't know about hoe she can always to back to being human at will yet-WAIT JUST A FRAGING MINUTE! WHY AM I DOING SOMETHING SMALL AND PATHETIC WHEN I SHOULD BE PREPAIRING THIS DIRTBALL FOR YELLOW DIAMOND TO SHOW UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"This is the day he will learn who his master is from now on.' I thought as I smeared and laughed as I flew back.

* * *

(Chloe's POV)

We just arrived back at the cave, thanks to Lucy dropping us off. (The truck was cramped with all 5 of us, so I sat on Ice Bear's lap) Lucy asked us what we were doing for dinner tonight and Grizz said "We got nothing planed. What did you have in mind?" Lucy was telling the guys about a restaurant as I went in the cave, went to the bathroom and locked the door. I then looked at myself on the mirror and started to tear up.

"I don't even know how this happened... I know the guys don't mind me now as they did before, but what about mom and dad." I said between sniffs. "I will get expelled from collage, and my parents will never talk to me again. Even though my brother figures care for me, I don't want to overstay my welcome." I started to cry and dropped to the floor and whispered "I just want to be normal again." I closed my eyes and when I opened, I saw my hand in front of me, not a paw. "Is this a dream?" I asked, then pinched myself. "Ouch, not a dream. This is real." I then stood up and inspected myself. "Yep, I'm back being human again. But I'm going to miss being a bear, to be honest." I was thinking of the good times we shared as a bear, then I reverted back to one in a flash of light.

"I'm a bear again. Of course, this makes since now." I realized that I can shapeshift between my 2 forms at will. I then try to write down my revelations on my note pad: Once again, no thumbs. So, I changed back into a human, grabbed my notebook and started writing down my new abilities: With a cute little picture of me in both forms.

As I was walking out while hearing Grizz counting "618, 619, 620..." and so forth while being locked into the closet by a chair. "Hey, Grizz, you do relies panda is out on his and Lucy's date while your locked in a closet right?" I told him. As soon as I know it, an axe came out of the closest, then I herd "Ice Bear made another Exit." Comming from the other side. Both stepped out, and saw me back to normal. "Ice Bear congratulates you." "Chloe, your back to normal." Grizz said as I was pulled into a bear hug (no pun intended) "Didint you guys say you were late for dinner with Lucy?"

* * *

(2 Hours later: Chloe's POV.)

Luckily, Pan-Pan's condition wasn't that bad, so we headed back to the cave with the bearstack (with me on top because I forgot my bike) "Ice Bear wants to know how your human again." I smirked and said "I don't know how I got it, but one thing is for sure: I'm going to use this shapeshifting power to learn to live like a bear for a while. Who knows: It might be fun and we have the entire summer to do so." Ice Bear smiled a bit and said "Ice Bear will teach you." Grizz grinned and said "Were going to have so much fun this summer. Just think about it: We the bare bears, living every day." Panda chimed in by saying/humming "And if you think we can't, we'll always find a way." Ice bear added "That's why the people of the internet will soon know:

"Ice Bear."

"Grizz."

"And Panda."

"And Chloe."

 _ **(Don't think this story is over just yet. Please fav, follow and review. See ya on the 19th)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Everyday Training

Three plus One

By Adventuremaker16

(with ideas by Evil-Ekat and Lilly-Bun-Bun)

(Cover by Lilly-Bun-Bun)

* * *

Chapter 4: Everyday Training

(SORRY I WAS LATE, WRITERS BLOCK)

(The next morning: Chloe's POV (entire chapter)

It was awfully nice of Grizz to lend me the couch for the summer, but I should remind myself to sleep in my human form. Last night, I fell off the couch 3 times: I even woke up on the floor today. So, I went into the bathroom to freshen up before everyone else woke up. Afterwards, I went to go get changed into my clothes, ate some cereal and waited till the guys were up, which was 10 minutes later.

After they ate there meals, Ice Bear told me "Ice bear would like to teach you now." Panda interjected saying that they were going to teach me together. "Its ok guys. Lets get started, shall we?" Grizz added "She's right, Chloe can shapeshift into a bear. And it's our job as bears to teach her what it means to be one." the bears cheered as we all went outside. "Ice bear calls first lesson." he called out. Grizz and Pan-Pan agreed with him, saying "he could give better advice then us." Grizz called next with panda going last on my training.

* * *

Ice Bear's training

I walk up to Ice bear, who was meditating on a smooth rock with a smaller rock next to it, possibly mine. "Ice bear has been expecting you. Turn into a bear and let us begin." So I turned into my bear form, which after looking at it, I kind of like this fur. I then sat next to him on the rock provided. "Ice Bear will show you to find your center, the best in both forms. First, sit on the rock next to Ice Bear." I did what he asked in a crisps cross style, though it was hard when you have bear legs. "Next, meditate with Ice Bear. Have your bear form communicate with your human form." "What does that mean?" I asked. He said "No idea." I took his word for it and I meditated for an hour: Discovering secrets about both forms that will stay a secret from the others. That was when he told me to go see Grizz for part 2 of my training.

* * *

Grizz's Training

"Are you sure you know where this place is, Grizz?" I ask Grizz as were heading to this place. (I was on top of him in my bear form.) "Don't worry, Chloe: Where were going, it will be lesson number two: How much can your new body handle. Or better yet: How many..." He was about to finish as we went in front of the new burrito place. "Burritos you can eat before you vomit. I herd they have a contest where if you eat one of each of there burritos, you get a picture on there wall. How cool is that."

As I looked at the photos, I saw them being full and nauseous, except for one picture: it was the picture of a teenage girl that looks 16, was purple, chubby and short and she had long, messy periwinkle hair. She's also wearing a black sleeveless shirt with dark purple pants. They seem to have a star shaped hole in each knee, with a gem on her chest. To be honest, from the way she acted in the picture, reminds me of Grizz.

"Alright, lets do this, Grizz." I said as we ordered 2 of the challenges: One for me and one for Grizz. The waiter came out with 2 of each, and as I looked at grizz inhaling them. I started to eat them a bit faster then I usually eat. It must have been because of my bear form that gives me a bigger stomach. But I'm still a cub to the guys so I have a smaller gut then them. This went on until there was one burrito left for each: And these were HUGE, like Grizz huge in terms of height and girth. Speaking of Grizz, he started hugging is burrito and ran out the door. I sighed, paid for the meals and left (Not without my giant burrito.)

* * *

I was simply sitting on the couch as Grizz sat next to me, still hugging that burrito. I actually felt full after all of that food, but not sick for some reason. Panda then sat down and said "Hey, check this out: Nicole Park, the author of the 'Beautiful Defender: Marine Lunar' manga is COMMING to Comic con next month, and guess what, I got VIP tickets and an opportunity to hang out with her." I was shocked and said "Your going to hang out with my cousin? That's amazing." "Nicole is your COUSIN!? Well, the last name might have given it away." I then looked at a picture of me and Nicole hanging out on my phone and said "Lots of people say we look alike. I haven't seen her since before summer began when she left for her tour." Panda then checked his phone because someone texted her. "Also, I'm meeting a friend of mine there as well. She's going as a panda." I then asked "Like a furry?" "Nope, were switching looks. This is what she wears." Panda then pulled up a photo of her. She was pure white with orange hair that was pointed at the back. She also has a pointy nose, a pearl on her forehead, a cyan tanktop with a giant yellow star on it, A lighter cyan clothed belt, yellow short shorts, pink stockings and cyan ballet shoes.

I couldn't help but snicker at the thought of panda wearing that outfit. "You would look great in it. My cousin is also visiting here. I need to text her the address so she can spend the night here." Ice bear said "Ice bear will prepare the guest room."

An hour later, someone was knocking at the door. I then turned back into a human quickly (because she might freak if she found out her best friend/cousin is a bear now), saying "It must be her" as I opened the door, revealing a red panda that was taller then my bear form. She appeared to be mostly a reddish-brown color with a tan head with white cheeks, ears and muzzle. She has a long tan and tan-red colored tail. The strangest thing about her was that she was wearing square shades, the same type my cousin wears. "Chloe, its been forever." She hugged me and then I figured it all out. "Nicole, your a red panda now?"

She felt bad and said "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was scared you might have rejected me." I then said "Red panda or human, your my cousin, and my best friend. Besides, check this out." I told her as I changed into my bear form. "Chloe, you can become a bear like me now. That's so amazing." I then blushed and said "I could teach you to shapeshift back for the SDCC."

 _ **(CLIFFHANGER, PEOPLE. And Thank you NekoKawaii999 on Deviant art for letting me use her OC. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Sorry if this was rushed.)**_


End file.
